Fame
by zobomonster
Summary: Behind the red velvet curtains, a petite pink-haired girl was nervously pacing back and forth. Her hands shaking, and heart beating faster and faster. Sakura/Akatsuki. Rated for language, and mature themes/situations.
1. Vieille Ville

So, yeah. I'm finally getting back to writing. I don't even know why I stopped in the first place. But I'm back now, with a gazillion ideas for new stories!

-pumps fists into the air-  
EFF YEAH!

Anyways, no I **do not** own Naruto.  
Don't sue plz.

"Normal"  
_'Thoughts/Thinking'_

* * *

**Fame**  
Prologue

Behind the red velvet curtains, a petite pink-haired girl was nervously pacing back and forth. Her hands shaking, and heart beating faster and faster. The pinkette brought her hand up to her mouth and started to gnaw on her poor abused cuticles.

"Haruno Sakura."

The frantic girl looked up as her name was called. Stealing a quick glance in the large vanity mirror, her fingers rapidly worked out any unwanted tangles in her hair, while pinning back any loose hairs so that you could clearly see her face. Leaning over the edge of the vanity, she picked up a rather large black case. Resisting the urge to throw up, the pinkette walked toward the edge of the curtain. Slowly her hand reached out, pushing down at her fear, and pulled back the curtain. Moving past the curtain and onto the vast stage ahead of her, she found herself under the spotlight.

* * *

**Fame**  
Chapter 1

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RAAAAAAAH!"

The piercing note of the train horn, blasted throughout the train carts signaling that the train has come to a stop.

The next sound that was emanated throughout the train was an unusually loud thump. A young girl lay face first on the carpet of her train car.

"Goddammit!" The girl said as she pulled herself to her knees and attempted to block out the sound of the horn by sticking her index fingers into her ears.

"This is why I despise trains. They lure you to sleep with a false sense of security, and make you feel at ease, then **BAM**! Then they say NO YOU!" She seethed to no one in particular.

Standing up and rubbing her aching head, the girl grabbed her bags and proceeded to exit the train. Still angrily mumbling to herself, she stiffly stalked walked out of the train not noticing how people were looking at her oddly and making wide berths around her.

After a few minutes of walking the girl calmed down, and started to take in her surroundings. She stood in awe on the train station platform at the sight before her. All of the surrounding buildings were built in a very old medieval, Victorian-ish style. It was almost as if she was sent back in time. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and it took all her willpower to not open her mouth and start 'Oohing' and 'Awing' at everything she saw.

_'Snap out of it!'_ She yelled to herself. _'I don't want to seem like some kind of silly tourist.'_

Though...Just to make sure, she double-checked her map, and then the name of the train station.

"Yeah, this is it. Vieille ville Station," Shaking her head from the shock of it all. "I can't believe I am finally in France, about to go to the school of my dreams."

She heard a faint honking to her left, and looked up to see a car slowing heading her way. As the car pulled to a halt in front of her, the driver of the vehicle stuck his head out of the window and gave her a hard look. The driver looked to be in his forties, he had long, shaggy white hair partially covered by an old cabby hat, and two red lines on his cheeks that ran from the bottom of his eyes, to the underside of his chin.

"Haruno Sakura, I presume?" The man asked.

"Erm, yes. But how would you know that?" The girl named Sakura hesitantly asked. The word _'Creeeeeper'_ rang through her head.

The man let out a booming laugh. "Well hello there young lady! The name is Jiraiya, and I'm here to escort you to your new school."

Looking at Sakura's stunned face, he continued, "And as for knowing who you were, the director, Tsunade, had said that the new student was a young female with bright pink hair, and frankly my dear, you fit the bill."

Sakura hesitantly laughed and loaded herself and her bags into the car.

* * *

The car stopped in front of these massive steel gates, efficiently blocking the only road up to the school. Jiraiya yelled something incoherent to the gates guards, and lurched the car forward as the gates started to open. After the gates fully opened, Sakura couldn't hold back the gasp of amazement when she saw the school.

"It looks like a castle!!" She grinned, "This school is perfect already."

"It is, and once upon a time it used to house the closet Dukes and Duchesses to the Queen of France. That was quite along time ago, though. By the end of the 18th century the castle was abandoned. It remained that way, until a few years back when the school was formed. Most of the inside has been completely revamped, and modernized. Though some rooms, and hallways have remained the same."

Jiraiya informed for.

"Kyaaaaa! That is so cool!"

Jiraiya merely shrugged at her "I suppose."

Sakura looked flabbergasted at his aloof reply, "What do you mean_ 'You suppsose'_?! It really is fascinating!"

Jiraiya's amused chuckle was the reply she got.

"Did the castle have a name before the school took over?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the curious pinkette, "A name?"

"Yeah, a name. Like Castle Neuschwanstein in Bavaria, Germany. One of the most famous castles in the world! Or Windsor Castle located in Thames River, England. This is the castle that epitomizes royalty! The Queen of England herself is currently living there!"

Jiraiya let out a booming laugh as he looked into the rear-view mirror, to see the pinkettes face positivley glowing. "You're really into this aren't you," he questioned as he met her eyes.

Sakura shyly nodded her head, with a faint smile on her lips, "Well I have been to my fair share of Renaissance Faires...And I'm a complete bookworm."

And as if Jiraiya's laugh couldn't get any louder, it certainly did, "I like you kid. You got spunk."

Sakura blushed and muttered back a small thanks.

"Well, here we are!" Jiraiya shouted as he parked the car.

From far away the building looked beautiful, but now standing before it, the building was simply majestic! Her mind quickly turned into a pile of goo. Sh could find no words that could describe the shear beauty of the once castle, turned school. Crisp green grass surrounded the school. Flowers of all different origins and colors lined the roads. Enormous Weeping Willows were scattered around, and Sakura saw a few kids lounging out beneath them. The school itself was made from varying shades of red bricks, arranged in a very elegant way.

Sakura was so entranced by everything, she didn't even notice that Jiraiya came over and opened the door for her. Smiling at Sakura's dazed expression, Jiraiya held out his hand to her. Snapping out of her daze, she looked up at Jiraiya, returned the smile, and reached for his hand.

Jiraiya closed his hand around hers and pulled her out of the car, "Welcome to The Wayward Victorian School for the Preforming Arts."

**End Chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Rawr.  
I got yelled at in my math class, because I blew off all my classwork and wrote most of this instead.  
I've taken up the habit of writing when I should be doing more...important things.  
My math teacher **haaaaates** me. xDD

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT MR. RARESHIDE. -flips him the bird-

Ahaha, so yeah thanks for reading!  
Tell me what you think! What should be improved? Should I add anything? Too short? Too long?  
Leave a review and let me know!  
=]


	2. Wayward

No, I do not own Naruto.

**Wayward**

_adj; 1. Turned or turning away from what is right or proper; willful; disobedient_

_2. swayed or prompted by caprice; capricious_

________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Fame**

Wayward

She was defiantly going to need a map.

The second Sakura walked into the school, she felt faint. It was utterly gorgeous inside. Rich tapestries hung off the walls, thick, darkly-colored carpets lined the floors. Ancient intricately-designed chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. Deep reds, browns, and oranges were the colors that filled Sakura with an odd warmth. The carpets contained intricate designs, laced with bright colors. Two sets of massive stairs sat opposite of each other, one to Sakura's left and one to her right. In front of her she saw three different hallways, and see spotted four more by the stairs, two on each wall, one on each side of the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so going to get lost in here."

Sakura heard someone giggling in front of her, so she turned her head back around and saw something she failed to notice earlier. On the wall in the front of the room, in between two of the hallways sat a receptionist desk. There she saw an elderly lady hiding her mouth behind her hands, trying to stifle more laughter.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and walked over to the desk.

"Uhh, sorry about that, but this place is....wow." Sakura mumbled as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You haven't even seen the half of it yet." The elderly lady replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well, how may I help you, dear?"

"Oh, well I'm a new student an-"

"Ah! Of course dear! Name, please?"

"Haruno Sakura."

The elder lady started typing rapidly, and happily hummed to herself, "There you are." She then took a pad of paper and quickly scribbled on it. "Ok, here you go dear. This has your dorm number, and this packet contains everything you need to know about the school."

Sakura took the papers from the women's hands, and quietly thanked her.

"And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Sakura smiled to the old women and left in search of her dorm.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

After some help from her handy dandy map, Sakura found herself in the East Wing where her dorm was supposed to be. From what she could tell so far, is that the living quarters where far more modernized then the rest of the school. The halls seemed to correspond to certain color schemes, and seemed to look like something extracted from a magazine article.

"418...420...422...Ah and here we are, 424."

Sakura unlocked her door and walked into her new room.

Throwing her luggage onto the bed, she walked around and inspected the room. The walls were a bright white, and black rimmed the windows and edges. The floor was a deep-mahogany colored wood. Her bed was a simple four poster, twin-sized mattress with black and white bedsheets. Two dressers stood against the wall, both stained black. Sakura saw two black-painted closed doors, one on either side of her bed. Sakura opened the door closest to her and found it to be a small, simple closet. She guessed the other door must lead to the bathroom. Wanting to freshen up, Sakura went to the second door to find that is was indeed the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura walked up to the sink and washed her face. Cupping her hands under the running water, she brought her hands up to her lips and pored the cool liquid into her mouth. Turning off the tap, Sakura dried her hands and face on her shirt, not finding any towels.

Sakura walked back into her room, stretching her arms.

Bored and wanting to procrastinate, Sakura picked up her school map and decided to go exploring.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

After some twists and turns Sakura found herself in one of the biggest courtyard gardens she has ever seen. Blooming, colorful flowers lined the walkways, trees of many different varieties were scattered across the courtyard, many over looking huge ancient-looking stone benches.

Sakura walked along the path and took in all the sights around her. Beautiful hues of purple, pink, orange, green, and blue danced around her. The grass was crisp, the flowers were the perfect size, the trees were just the right size to lay under and be covered from the harsh rays of sunlight. The fragrant aromas filled Sakura's senses, as she breathed in heavily taking in all the scents. Finding a bench underneath a weeping willow, she sat down on the cool stone. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back onto the bark of the tree. She let out a breathe of air and let the breeze carry away all her thoughts, and she felt her body relax. Just as she felt herself about to drift off, she heard footsteps coming from the open-windowed left corridor.

Sakura, not used to being around people, got scared and ran to hide behind the tree.

She heard the footsteps get closed and then stop. Sakura peeked around the tree trunk to see someone standing by the bench she had previously occupied. She let her eyes wander up to get a better look at the person. The person, obviously of the male species from the very, very nice view of his abs through his tight shirt, was wearing long black baggy pants held up by a studded belt, a black wife-beater, and black combat boots.

Sakura held to hold in a gasp of surprise as she saw his face. He had gorgeous sky blue, almond shaped eyes. His hair was an amazing shade of golden-blonde. His hair ran down to below his shoulders and he had some of his hair up into a high ponytail, and his long bangs were parted to the left and slightly obscured the view of his left eye.

While she sat in hiding staring at this golden god before her, she didn't notice him turn to her direction, open his perfect lips and being to talk.

"Hey there, un."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear thinking she'd been caught. But, she then heard another pair of footsteps approaching from behind. Shrinking back into her hiding spot, she held her hands over her mouth and tried to quiet her breathing.

"Took you long enough, un." The golden god said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You got my stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah, it was a bitch to get though." A gruff, harder voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah. How much, un?"

"Well considering how much more trouble I had to go through to get this. I'm doubling the price."

"WHAT THE FUCK, UN! I never agreed to that, yeah!"

"Its that or nothing, man. I have plenty of other customers who would gladly take this load off my hands."

Starting to seriously freak out, Sakura tried to see just what was going on. Not wanting to expose herself, Sakura only slightly peeked over the tree, so all she was able to see was a rather large paper bag in the new persons hands.

_'A-are those drugs??'_

Her heart started beating rapidly, and she frantically tried to look for an escape route. Finding a small opening in the bushes, Sakura got to her knees and slowly crawled towards the opening.

She was almost home-free, but her treacherous left hand pressed down onto an especially crunchy leaf. Her breathing quickened as she heard the voices stop talking.

_'Shit! We are so screwed!'_

With one last leap of win, she dove straight into the opening in the bushes and made her way to the closet hallway.

The two boys heads turned to the tree to try and find the source of the noise, but alas all the saw was a flash of pink disappear into the darkened school hallway.

"Oh shit."

________________________________________________________________________________ 

I typed this chapter sporting a sexy mud mask, while I nommed on fritos, cherry jello, and a fruit punch juice box, all the while listening to the Almost Alice soundtrack.  
Yeah, I'm so rad.  
:p

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Caprice

I do not own Naruto.

**Caprice  
**_-noun; 1. a sudden, unpredictable change, as of one's mind  
2. a tendency to change one's mind without apparent or adequate motive; whimsicality; capriciousness_  
_________________________________________

Now Sakura is not really a very social person. Much preferring to keep to herself, and be more of an observer.

Sakura was homeschooled her entire life, so she never had any friends except for some of the kids she would occasionally hang out with at home-schooling meet ups. And most of the time the kids were just as socially inept as she was.

She would constantly watch movies and tv shows about high school. Sakura was fascinated with the drama that seemed to drive people to the very edge. Romances that sparked in the most unlikely of people, and they would have to fight through thick and thin just to make it last. And of course the scandals, those sneaky little things would test the boundaries of your friendships, and show peoples true colors. She wanted to know how that felt, to be surrounded by a group of friends all caught up in the latest juicy gossip.

So when she overheard her mom talking on the phone about tryouts being held at the local high school for some prestigious art boarding school in France, Sakura was more than ecstatic. As soon as her mom left, Sakura put on her best holiday dress and a pair of cute Mary Jane's, and made her way to the tryouts lugging a big black case in her arms.

But now here she was running as if her life depended on it, down some foreign hallway because she was the witness to a school drug trade. This was not exactly the kind of scandal she wanted to take part of. Of all the things that could happen in school, this had to be the worst! Drugs! Drugs are stupid and make intelligent people do stupid things! Her mom always taught her better then that.

After taking a sharp left, she found herself back into the main entry-way of the school. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sakura looked over to the receptionist desk to find it empty. A small 'Out to lunch' sign was neatly planted on the desk.

Shaking off a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she briskly made her way to the stairs, wanting nothing more then to crash head first into her comfy, fluffy, welcoming bed. But alas, that hope was promptly crushed as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching from the hallway behind her. Biting back a scream, she dashed up the stairs not even daring to look behind her. She expeditiously made her way through the long entwining hallways, and shortly after found herself back in the East Wing. Running to her door, she hurriedly pulled her keys out of her pants pocket, jammed the key into the lock, and was rewarded with a faint 'clicking' noise. Shoving the door open, she ran inside to the comfort of her room, swiftly dead-bolting the door behind her. Sakura leaned her back against the door and eased herself down to sit on the floor.

Her lungs burned as the faint rush of adrenaline faded away. Resting her back on the door, she sat in the same spot for a few more minutes letting her lungs be filled with the much needed air. As Sakura gradually pushed herself to stand up, she heard two pairs of footsteps racing down the hallway. She froze in spot, and didn't dare move until she heard them pass her door and continue down the long corridor.

Walking over to her luggage, she unzipped the suitcase and stuck her hand into the mass of clothing enclosed inside it, feeling around for a certain small, shiny metal object that made everything better. Feeling her hand touch the certain desired object, she wrapped her hand around it and pulled it out. Freeing the device from its clothing encased prison, she stared at her one true love, something sent for heaven itself, her ipod. Smiling, she put on her headphones and turned on her favorite song of the moment. Deciding that now would be the best time to fully settle herself into the room. Taking a handful of clothes she danced her way across the room.

After all the clothes were away, and all the toiletries were put in order, Sakura started hanging up her many posters and drawings.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Sakura checked the time to find that it was well past midnight. Changing into a light cami and a pair of boxers she stole from her brother, Sakura nestled into her new, _very_ comfy, bed. She let the mellow sound of her music lull her into a dream filled sleep.

_Open me up and you will see  
I'm a gallery of broken hearts  
I'm beyond repair, let me be  
And give me back my broken parts_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today  
I just want to know something today  
I just want to know today, know today, know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Just give me back my pieces  
Just give them back to me please  
Just give me back my pieces  
And let me hold my broken parts _

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today  
I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today _

_  
_Sakura fell fast asleep that night with a lingering smile on her lips. 

__________________________________________________________

Sakura groaned as she was blinded by a bright light blaring through her window. Forcing herself to wake up, she pushed the covers off and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Making her way into the bathroom, Sakura started her typical everyday morning ritual of brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face, and praying for a cup of coffee. She left the bathroom and headed towards the dresser. Shuffling through the drawers, she pulled out a pair of tight-fitting, boot-cut jeans, and a plain over-sized red hoody that fell to right above her knees. She pulled her long hair into a quick, messy bun and pulled on a pair of mismatched socks. Then jamming her feet into a pair of worn sneakers, picked up her ipod and shoved it into the front pocket of the sweater. Once again, she picked up the map and left her room, this time in search of food and coffee.

Grumbling about not knowing where the poo to go, Sakura grudgingly opened up her map. Holding it up to her face, Sakura blindly made her down the corridors.  
Normally Sakura was very good with directions. Since the age of five, Sakura was the one giving her mom directions from the backseat, her mom was more directionally challenged than most. So not knowing where exactly to go was really starting on her nerves. All she wanted to do was find some food. But this place was way to damn huge!

Bringing the map even closer to her face, the paper almost touching her nose, she tried to pinpoint her location. But, not paying attention to where she was walking, she was abruptly stopped as she walked straight into a wall. Or so she thought, until the wall twitched...From laughter?

_'Walls don't twitch...Or laugh...'_ Utterly confused Sakura backed up, closing her eyes and rubbing her bruise nose.

"You got 'New Girl' written all over you, now don't you, un?"

Opening her eyes in shock, Sakura found that she was no longer in the hallway...But in some sort of common room...Staring right into the chest of the golden-haired god from yesterday.

Hastily backing up, Sakura's hand instantly flew to her mouth to stop her from screaming out. Eyes darting out around her she noticed that he wasn't alone. There were five other guys lounging around on plush looking couches and chairs. All looking as equally as menacing as this god in front of her.

Hearing someone snickering behind blondie, she looked over her shoulder and saw the perpetrator; a man with severely gelled back silver hair with piercing violet eyes, sitting sideways in a overstuffed antique-looking chair, his legs dangling over the arm of it.

She watched as his mouth turned up into a small looking smirk, "Like a fresh new lamb."

Sakura gulped at that comment.

"What are you, yeah? 13? 14?" Turning she focused her gaze back on the blondie in front of her.

"Some kind of brainiac? Or prodigy?" Questioned a dark-greyish almost blue skinned fellow.

"Er." Was my intelligent replay to all their questions.

As if sensing my discomfort, blondie leaned down right into my face and smirked. "What's your name, hm?"

"Sa-Sakura." I breathed out, blushing brightly at his closeness.

"Sa-Ku-Ra." The way he said my name, made it seem like some kind of porn-star name. It made my knees shake and head feel faint.

He leaned down even closer to my face, his breathe tickling my cheek, as he spoke into my ear, "Lose this, hm?"

Handing me a piece of paper, he stood back up to his full height, with that damn smirk still plastered to his face.

Looking down into my hands, I saw my map.  
_  
'Wait! When the heck did I drop that? And how did he get it??'_

"Are you lost, Sa-Ku-Ra, hm?"

"N-no. I'm okay! U-um, I must be on my way now!" Fumbling over her words, she looked for an exit in desperate apace.

So focused on planning her escape, she didn't notice that blondie was once again closing in on her. That is, until she felt his fingers under her chin, gently turning her face to meet his.

"Are you sure about that, hm?"

"N-no...Oh! I mean yes! I'm just fine!" Sakura squeaked out stumbling over her words.

And of course, right at that moment, her evil, treacherous stomach betrayed her by letting out a hideously loud gurgling noise.

Looking even more frightened and nervous, Sakura started to slowly back up, her hands held out behind her searching for the entryway she MUST have came through. "I'll just be on my way now."

Every step she took backwards would be immediately followed by a step forward by him.

"Well how about I show you around, hm?" And before I even had the chance to respond, he grabbed my wrist dragging me through the doorway.

Howling laughter was heard from the room that was growing farther away from us. Along with some words of wisdom.

"USE PROTECTION!!"

Even more laughter followed that, including a small chuckle from blondie.

_'Oh good lord, why me?'_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today  
I just want to feel something today  
I just want to know today, know today, know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok  
Know that maybe I will be ok  
Know that maybe I will be ok_

_________________________________________________  
_

**ARU.**  
Good gosh it took a while to write this chapter. I kept having to rewrite it, because I kept on changing my mind on how I wanted Deidara and Sakura to meet up with each other again.  
I thought it turned out pretty decent though.

**And holy shizz.**  
THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND AUTHOR/STORY ALERTS + FAVORITES.  
I really don't mind if a whole lot of people review, I mean yes I love it.  
(Totally makes my day.)  
But, I also equally love knowing that somewhere someone was read my story, loved it, and added it to their alerts/favorites.  
HOW AWESOME IS IT?  
TOTALLY AWESOME IS WHAT IT IS.

Thanks for the love!!!

(And the song is 'Be Ok' by Ingrid Michaelson)

(Also; the whole "Fresh new lamb was from a movie I just watched called 'Lost and Delirious')


	4. Ingénue

I do not own Naruto.

**Ingénue  
**_-noun; 1. A naive, innocent girl or young woman_  
_2. The role of an ingénue in a dramatic production.

* * *

_

**Fame  
**Chapter 4

"So what are you here for, un?"

Blinking, Sakura moved her gaze up from the plate of untouched food, and looked into the face of her captor...That damned blonde haired, blue eyed beautiful demon. She had just spent the last hour and a half being dragged around the school. In the end, they found themselves in the cafeteria. Well if you could a place this refined, something as lowly as a cafeteria. Where Sakura spent the past few minutes playing with her food, which he -against her will, mind you- bought for her.

"...To learn?" She replied with questioning stare.

She heard a faint whizzing pass her ear, and turning around she spotted the little perpetrator on the floor. IT WAS A DAMN FRY. That ass had the gall to throw a fry at her!

"Well you don't have to be a smart-ass, un." Brushing his bangs out of those gorgeous blue eyes, he laughed, "What I meant was, what department are in? Drama, Music, Dance...?"

"O-ooh, sorry. My audition was for the music department." She apologized, smiling nervously.

"Audition, huh? Cute, un." He looked straight at her face, as if trying to find something.

"What do you mean cute? Didn't everyone have to audition?" Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she pushed her chair back and hastily stood up. "And what is so intriguing about my face that you have to keep staring at it?"

He shook his head, laughter pouring out of his lips. Setting his eyes into hers, he too stood up. Taking his thumb into his mouth, he leaned forward bringing his saliva-coated thumb up against the skin of her cheek. "You had some dirt, un." His bright eyes shining, he let his hand rest against her face a little longer before pulling away. He picked up their trays and turned around, "Don't go anywhere." he teased.

Sakura stood in a daze, missing the warmth on her cheek. Before she even had a chance to register the thoughts spiraling through her head, he returned with that grin still intact.

Taking a hold of her hand once again, they set off in a new direction. Sakura, knew she was getting too far into something that she couldn't possibly even fathom, but she had a feeling it was too late to get out now.

* * *

Sakura kept stumbling over her feet at the rapid pace of her captor.

"Where are we going now?" She asked, ignoring the pulsing ache growing in her wrist.

"Do you ever stop nagging, un? He questioned back, not even bothering to turn around.

Sakura pursed her lips together, and held in the snide comment in her throat. Even at their quick pace, she was able to catch glimpses of schools interior. The matching, elegant carpets and wall drapes covered every surface of the hallways. Huge windows, showed the lush grounds outside. Students walking freely around without a care in the world.

Breaking away from her thoughts, she looked towards Deidara and found that they've stopped moving.

A huge grin was strewn across his face, "We're here."

Behind him was a set of ornate oak double doors.

"Where's here?" She asked as he pushed open the doors.

"Welcome to La musique Salle"

At first glance, Sakura's eyes were blinded from the light pouring out of the doorway. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that the entire left wall of room was covered floor-to-ceiling in windows. And the rest of the room was littered with musical instruments.

"What's your weapon of choice, un?" Deidara asked, taking glee from the look of astonishment on her face.

Sakura scanned the instruments, looking intently. Spotting what she was searching for, she walked over to a lonely cello sitting in the middle of the room. She took in a deep breathe as she reached it, lightly grazing her fingers across the neck. "Its beautiful."

"Cello, very interesting, un." Walking around her, he picked up the cello and chair and placed them on a stage sitting in the corner of the room. "Play me something."

"W-what! No way! I-I can't!" Stumbling over her words, Sakura started backing up towards the door, "We should go, what if we get caught?"

Laughing he jumped off the stage, and a faint thud echoed throughout the room. Stalking behind her, he put his hands on her hips and pushed her in the direction of the stage. "Don't worry, we're not gonna get caught, un."

Once on the stage, he let her go, and gave her a slight push towards the chair and awaiting instrument. "You're not leaving this room until you play something, un."

Sighing Sakura walked up to the chair. She pulled off her over-sized sweater, and threw it off the stage, revealing a tight-black tank top.

She heard a whistle, and saw Deidara holding her sweater, swinging it in a circle above his head.

Blushing, she hurriedly sat down. Taking a deep breathe, she gently picked up the cello and placed it between her knees. Grasping the bow in her hands, Sakura closed her eyes and started to play Bach's Cello Suite No.6 vi-Gigue.

Her arm moving in swift, fluid movements. Her fingers running up and down the fingerboard. Her eyes were closed as the music flowed throughout her body. The world around her dimmed away as her arm played the notes faster and louder.

Deidara just watched, his face void from any emotion. Yet, that tiny, unwavering, smirk was still present.

As the last notes faded away, Sakura opened her eyes. Deidara looked directly into her eyes and started clapping.

Laughing, Sakura stood up, keeping eye contact, and playfully bowed. Putting the cello and bow back into their rightful places, she jumped off the stage in front of Deidara.

"May I have my sweater back now, please?" She asked extending her hand.

"Naaah. I think I prefer you all exposed, un." His smirk now reaching his eyes.

Letting out an undignified squeak, Sakura used her hands and tried to cover her exposed arms.

Chuckling, Deidara threw the sweater into her face. "C'mon, let's get outta here, un."

"Uuuuugh! Where to nooow?" Sakura groaned, just wanting to go and lay down in her bed.

"Well, I have yet to see you room, un."

* * *

**:D**


End file.
